Unfortunate One-Shots
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: THESE WILL BE MEAGUE, JARINA, AND NO-SHIP ONE-SHOTS. I just figured since I write them all the time, I'd put one story up here. All rights go to Chanda Hahn.
1. You Don't Know How I Feel

Jared found an invisible force pulling him to Mina's side even though he knew that the tether combining him and Mina as Grimm and Grimoire was no longer there. Kneeling beside her, he did nothing. He couldn't bring himself to cry, or scream, or do all the things he wanted to. So, he just knelt next to her and held her head up. He rubbed his thumb across the little colour left on her cheeks and stared into her perfect chocolate brown eyes before gingerly closing her eyelids with the gentle touch of his fingertips. His other hand grabbed hers and squeezed it, knowing that no reciprocation would come. He remained silent as he studied the way her hair gently curled and twisted on the marble floor. Her brilliant mint green summer dress was pooled above her knees and he gently smoothed out the ruffles as he held her close to his chest, as if his touch could spark a little life, as if his gentleness could fix her, as if hearing his heartbeat would bring her back.

It almost looked like she was sleeping.

He'd done it so quickly that there was nothing Jared could do. He'd had to stand in awe before he could even look at her as she lay there, like a perfect flower whose petals would soon fall and blow away in the chilling wind. There was no blood, no bruises, no pain, but the matter of the fact was Mina would not break the curse. No, Mina Grimm would never get what she wanted because Mina Grimm was dead. And it killed Jared to even think the words in his head, but it was the truth. His throat held a lump as big as the shattering pieces of his heart combined and he found it difficult to breathe. It felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs the way that that dark magic had sucked the life out of the one person he truly loved, the one person he'd ever love. His eyes burned and he ached to shed the tears that needed to be let out, but for some reason they wouldn't come. The lack of air and tears was painful yet he couldn't feel anything but the waves of sadness threatening to envelop and drown him under their impressive weight.

"It's a shame she had to go so soon."

Jared's blood boiled. How dare he speak to him? How dare he speak about her as if she was a broken toy, as if he could simply go buy a new one, a better one?! His stormy grey eyes narrowed into slits and he gently set down Mina's head as he got up and turned around. There, in all his sadistic glory stood the Dark Prince, pure madness filling his electric blue eyes. He crossed his arms in satisfaction over his silky black, ruffled shirt. There was white lace sewn into intricate patterns on the ends of the sleeves and on the collar. The only thing Jared could think about was the many different ways he could change the white into a dark, blood red.

"What is it, lover boy? Cat got your tongue?" Teague laughed, seeing his brother so furious.

"No." Jared spoke clearly and firmly.

Teague chuckled and gracefully strided towards a red and gold throne-like chair towards the end of the room. He draped one leg over the arm of the chair and left the other to lazily hang off. "Tell me, Jared. I want to know." He mused.

"Know what?" Jared sneered and walked up to the seat and stood defiantly in front of Teague.

"How does it feel? To lose the one you love?" He grinned.

Jared clenched his fists at his sides.

"Were you planning on marrying her, Jared?"

His grey eyes closed tightly in an attempt to keep from crying.

"Living happily ever after?"

He took in a deep breath and shakily exhaled.

"Because, I wouldn't know what it's like to lose someone like that." He giggled maniacally.

"No. You wouldn't." Jared looked up and stared right at Teague whose smile had deflated ever so slightly. "It feels like complete and absolute shit. Like you'll never feel happy again, like everything you've ever wanted was lost, like you have to live the rest of your life as a monster. You could never know how I feel because even if you could learn to love someone, there is no chance that anyone could ever love someone like you. You're a manipulative bastard who only cares about himself and would kill an innocent girl if only to gain a little bit of control over his pathetic life."

Teague opened his mouth, as if to protest, but shut it when Jared continued, his voice growing louder and more passionate with every word.

"So, Teague, please allow me to ask a question of my own. I want you to tell me how it feels. To be completely alone and worthless. To have no friends, no one who could ever think of loving you, hell, our parents don't even want you! You are completely abandoned and you've never known the feeling of having a heart and you never will! You're rich, you're the "best looking" guy on this plane, you're a prince, and still, NO ONE WANTS YOU! NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU, TEAGUE." His throat was sore from yelling but he couldn't stop. Teague deserved this. "SO PLEASE, TELL ME HOW IT FEELS TO BE A SADISTIC MURDERER WHO HAS TO LIVE EVERY DAY OF HIS SOLITARY LIFE KNOWING THAT HE'LL NOT ONLY DIE ALONE, BUT EVERYONE WILL PROBABLY THROW A HUGE-ASS PARTY THE SECOND HE'S GONE." Jared swallowed hard and looked at his brother. "BECAUSE I'M ASSUMING THAT ALSO HURTS LIKE ABSOLUTE SHIT AND I PITY YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE BECOME AND WHAT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE."

"Are you done?" Teague's voice cracked ever so slightly at the end.

"Yeah, I am." Jared remained stone-faced and ignored the shiny blue eyes in front of him.

"You're free to go."

"If you think I'll just-"

"I SAID you're free to go." A single tear leaked from the corner of Teague's eye but Jared didn't care. He picked up Mina in his arms, he knew Sara would want to see her one last time, and began to walk out of the castle. Mina's head rested in the crook of his elbow, but Jared knew she wasn't really there. He felt as though the life she brought everywhere had left and dissipated into the air.

And at that moment, Jared knew _exactly_ how Teague felt.


	2. Meague: The Coffee Shop

Same table

Same order.

Every day.

He had walked in the first day and sat in the farthest table, away from windows, away from people. It was dark at that particular table, which was why no one sat there, and he seemed to be content with that. His dark black hair and constant black clothing made him blend in but it was the eyes that gave him away. His bright blue eyes, flickered and pulsed with energy, making them glow and stand out in the darkness. He had sat hunched over, focusing intensely on the desk, absolutely silent.

"Sir?" A petite blonde lady came and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Hon, if you're not gonna order anything I'm gonna have to ask y'all to-"

"Get your hand off me." He growled.

"Oh, sorry sweetie pie." She spoke in her southern accent and gave him a cheeky smile, removing her hand. He glared at her up and down for a moment, taking the time to look at her tacky apron and terribly low-cut dress with a little nametag reading "Annie".

"Black coffee." He stated.

"Well, alright, sugar." She went to pat him on the back but retracted her hand. She walked back to the counter hurriedly. "That young man over there is scary, weird, and I don't like him one bit." She said to one of the other baristas. "I'm not taking him the coffee. Get the new girl to do it." She pointed to the beautiful, young brunette cleaning tables.

"Wilhelmina, come over here a second!" She called.

"Yes?" She walked over, a huge and eager smile on her face, those big Brown eyes filled with excitement.

"You see that guy over there? He wants a black coffee. You can handle that, can't you?" The blonde had a large fake smile.

"Of course!" Mina laughed. She went and poured a cup of coffee and went over to his table. "Here's your-oh!" She nearly spilled the coffee on the table and he quickly snatched up a book from the table she hadn't realized was there. "So so sorry! But uh..." The intense glare in his eyes made her blabber like an idiot. "It...uh didn't spill!" She stuttered.

He took a deep breath and set the book back down.

"What are you reading?" She swallowed hard, trying to make conversation. Annie, her boss, had specifically told her to be friendly to customers.

He looked up at her and then looked back down to his book, taking a drink of the boiling coffee.

"That's uh...That's really hot, you should be careful." She warned.

He rolled his eyes and took another drink, this time looking at her. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Can I at least have your name?" She sighed.

"Teague." He said almost inaudibly, but Mina caught it.

"Well, Teague, I'm Mina." She smiled.

He looked up into those gorgeous, chocolate eyes and then back down at his book. "It's nice to meet you, Mina."

She scooted her chair closer to him and he looked at her in annoyance. "What are you doing?" He grumbled.

"I want to read with you." She leaned her head in so that she could get a closer look, her hair dangling in front of him. "They're fairy tales..." She observed.

"Indeed."

"You like reading fairy tales?" She wondered aloud. He seemed like the kind of guy who was all about being masculine and all "manly man" with his muscles and such.

"I do." He answered.

"Golly, he is being so difficult. Like when you're texting someone and they give the stupid one word replies." She thought to herself.

"Which one's your favourite?" She inquired.

He paused for a moment and a smile crept up on to his face. "Cinderella."

"Oh, really? So you like happy endings?"

He sneered at that. "No. Cinderella doesn't get a happy ending." He looked over at her, eyes wide in confusion. "In this version, the prince falls in love with Cinderella but she leaves him for someone else. And he searches and searches for years until he finds her, but she's so far away he can never reach her."

Mina was quiet. "And then?" She liked hearing him tell her the story.

"And then the prince became dark, lost, hopeless, afraid he was unlovable and incapable of showing love."

"Did she find the other guy? The one she left the prince for?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." He said softly. "She did."

"WILHELMINA, STOP CHATTING AND GET BACK TO WORK." She heard her boss call.

"Ha... I should probably go." She stood up from her seat. "I enjoyed talking to you." She smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine."

She began to walk away but stopped. "Teague?" She turned around.

"Yes?"

"I think the prince will find a happy ending, I think he'll find love again. I sure hope he does." She grinned.

He paused for a moment, closing the book. "I think he just did." He said softly, under his breath. He stood up and, holding the book under his arm, he set something down on the table and walked out.

"My first tip!" Mina squealed. She ran over to the table but paused, on it were ten hundred dollar bills. "Oh my gosh..." she said breathlessly. She ran out to go find the guy but he was no where to be found.

Same table.

Same order.

Every day.

And Mina wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Hey, so this was just a little one shot idea I had and i hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**~Fluffy**


	3. The Confrontation

**I do not own the lyrics used in this One-Shot. They are from "The Confrontation" (Jekyll and Hyde).**

* * *

Jared lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. The Teague part of him had been killed thanks to Mina and Jared was finally back. It was definitely an odd feeling, however. Having half of you gone was pretty strange, even if it was what everyone wanted. The prince sat himself up and walked over to his bedroom when he thought he saw something in the bathroom mirror. He cautiously walked in and in there, in the mirror, he saw what he feared more than anything. The set of eyes that stared back at him in the mirror were not there usual shade of grey, instead they were a rich, royal blue. He turned on the sink and splashed the chilling water on his face before looking back at the mirror.

"Do you really think that I would ever let you go?" The sick, sadistic grin stared back at Jared. "Do you think I'd ever set you free?" He taunted. "If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!" His laugh was almost like a cackle.

"All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you'll disappear!" Jared shouted back.

"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here!" Teague reached through the reflective glass as though reaching for Jared.  
Jared's eyes widened in fright and he ran and locked himself in his room. "All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight, I shall end this demon dream!" He shouted, his back to the door.

A loud banging came at the door accompanied by Teague's demonic taunting. "This is not a dream, my friend and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! I am here to stay, no matter what you may pretend and I'll flourish, long after you're gone!"

Jared shut his eyes and covered his ears with his hands. This was not happening... This couldn't be happening. Mina killed Teague! Fate, he really needed Mina right now... "Soon you will die, and my silence will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control." Jared spoke with false bravado.

"You can't control me! I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!" Suddenly Teague was crouched right in front of Jared, a hand tilting his chin up.

"I don't need to survive, as you need me!" Jared shoved Teague off and the dark prince fell to the ground, allowing Jared to stand up above him. "I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!"

Teague gave a low, dark chuckle as he stood eye-to-eye with his brother. "I'll live inside you forever!"

"No!"

"With the story itself by my side!"

"No!"

"And I know that, now and forever, they'll never be able to separate the dark prince from the light!"

"Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!" He grabbed Teague by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. This had to stop.

"No, not I! Only you!" Teague fought against Jared's grasp.

"If I die, you die, too!"

"You'll die in me, I'll be you!" He kicked Jared in the stomach, causing him to release his grip.

"Damn you, Teague! Set me free!" He demanded.

"Can't you see, you are me?" Teague walked slowly towards Jared, like a lion stalking its prey. Jared shuffled to the corner of the room and backed himself against the wall.

"No! Deep within me-"

"I am you! You are Teague!"

"No... Never!" Jared clutched the sides of his head and tried to shake the thoughts away. He couldn't become like Teague!

"Yes, forever!"

"God damn you, Teague! Take all your evil deeds, and rot in hell!"

Teague paused for a moment before a Cheshire Cat smile appeared on his lips. "I'll see you there, Jared."

"Never!" Jared sat straight up in his bed, sweaty and panting. He stopped to catch his breath and looked around the room for any sign Teague had been there. He jumped out of his bed and dashed to the bathroom, staring into the mirror. He breathed a sigh of relief as a pair of stormy Grey eyes stared back at him. He was safe for now, he wouldn't hurt Mina, he wouldn't hurt anyone. Jared walked back to bed and fell back asleep, the first peaceful sleep he'd had since the separation.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed! I just recently discovered this song and idk it made me think of UnEnchanted (but so does pretty much anything...XD) And this is my first song-fic so don't be too harsh!**

**Much Much Love!**

**~Fluffy**


	4. Crazy

_**Crazy**_

_A "What If?" Implied Jarina One-Shot_

* * *

"I'm not crazy."

"Of course not, sweetie."

"Then why am I here?"

The lady at the table sighed and took off her glasses. "It's just that... You seem to 'daydream' quite often, dear Wilhelmina. We just want you to stay here with us until that stops."

"It's not daydreaming!" Mina shouted.

She sighed and stared at the brunette in front of her. "Wilhelmina-"

"My name is _Mina_. Mina Grimm."

"Honey?" Ms. Grime patted her daughter's shoulder. "I told you, our last name is Grime."

"Ms. Grime, we have some visitors for your daughter to see how high she is on the spectrum." Mina's mother nodded, gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and left. The two sat in silence until a girl with short black, green, and purple hair walked in, cursing under her breath. She sat down, irritated, causing her short black dress to scoot up even higher on her thighs.

"Let's just get this over with, Grimey."

"Ever? What are you doing here?" Mina growled.

She sighed and crossed her arms, looking at the lady in front of her. "You wanna know what Physco thinks of me? She thinks I'm a slutty, Gothic, PIXIE. Yeah, a pixie!"

"Oh, don't lie. She's hiding her wings but I can see them." Mina frowned. "She's just jealous Jared chose me over her."

Ever's jaw tightened and she got up and walked out.

The lady at the desk sat silently in the awkwardly quiet room before buzzing a button twice on her phone.

A young man dressed in a black, collared shirt and dark grey slacks walked into the room strangely graceful for a teenage boy.

"Ah, hello, Mina." He smiled and took a seat next to her. "So, if I am correct, i'm here to prove that's you're absolutely insane? Shouldn't be too hard."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" She shouted.

"No? Well then why don't you tell," he paused to look at her nametag, "Ms. Savannah who I am?" He spoke calmly and with confidence.

"Fine." She pouted. "This is Teague, the Dark Prince of the Fae Plane. And he started my curse! This is all his fault!"

"Mina, please dear, you must see that this young man is not a prince." Savannah smiled warmly.

"He is! He's evil and cruel and sadistic! He... He killed Jared!"

Teague's face hardened and he gripped the arms of the chair a little tighter. "Savannah, I assure you I haven't killed anyone. You see, Mina was friends with my younger brother, Jared. He was on his way to see her a fee months ago when he," Teague swallowed hard and looked down at his shoes, "got in an accident. There was some reckless, drunk-off-his-ass, guy who ran into Jared. They both died almost instantaneously."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Savannah sympathetically nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to him!" Mina interrupted. "HE'S the one that killed Jared!"

"Why are you so obsessed with thinking I killed my own brother?!" Teague stood up and snarled. "I'd NEVER have laid a hand upon my brother. If it's anyone's fault he's dead, it's yours!"

Mina looked down and spoke softly to herself.

"What? Too afraid to admit you fucked up, Huh?" He spoke coldly.

"Mr. Royallè, please... Language..."

"He was going to see YOU. He went to YOUR damn neighborhood, knowing it's full of crazies just like you!" He stepped dangerously close to Mina and stared daggers into her.  
"God, you're too crazy to even hear me, aren't you?" He spat. "Savannah, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. I'm just not really ready to talk about my brother." He stepped to the door and walked out, carefully closing the door behind him.

"I know he seems rude and awful but it's my fault." Mina stated.

"Mina, you couldn't have known that-"

"No, not Jared. I... I broke Teague's heart when I went back in time a while ago. I didn't mean to..." She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Mina, I think it would be good if you'd stay here a while, okay?" she grabbed Mina's hand. "There's a... treatment we're testing that we can have you take so you'll forget all of this. You'll forget all those silly fairy tale daydreams."

"My friends?"

"Well... They were just fantasies."

"So, I'll forget Nan, Brody, Nix... Jared?" Her voice cracked.

"Yes, but it's for the best."

They sat in silence as Mina pondered it. She'd forget everything? The adventure on the Fae Plane with Nix? Every time Nan was there for her? Teague's constant annoyance? All the beautiful moments she spent with Brody?

Jared?

_"Ladies first"_  
_Mina Hesitated. "Uh, age before beauty."_  
_"Grimms never win."_  
_"Prince before pauper." _  
_"Oh, fine. Just don't say chivalry is dead. 'Cause you had your chance."_

She'd forget _Jared?_

_Mina stopped and stared at Jared in disbelief. "If you knew that already, why in the world did you have me climb the tree?" Jared looked at her, his eyes widening in innocence. "I didn't ask you to climb the tree. I knew which way we were heading. I just asked you if you liked to climb trees in an attempt to start a conversation. You were the one who wanted to try to climb the stupid tree."_

After all they'd been through? Or, at least, what she _thought _they'd been through. The thing was Jared was dead in both her mind and in reality. All she had left were their memories together. Was it worth it?

_Jared's gray eyes bore into hers. His face filled with emotion, and his eyes looked to be just as tear-filled. "Do you really not know the reason why I came? I came back for you. I'll always come back for you."_

She could have _real _friends, a _real_ life! Free of the curse, free of it all. Maybe she could even befriend some of the people she used to know. Maybe Brody would finally notice her, maybe Ever and her could be friends, maybe she could go to Nix's swim practices without him getting made fun of, maybe she could get to know Teague before he went off to college next year. She looked down at her clasped hands and pulled a little metal object out of her pocket, the seam ripper, and tossed it to the ground. Savannah was staring at her, awaiting an answer.

_Jared, please forgive me._

* * *

**A/N: So, I've had this in my notes for a really long time and I didn't post it because I dunno I wanted to edit it a bit more. But, hey, ain't nobody got time for that! (Especially when I'm sick and have a huge test coming up) I've got much of the studying to do soooo I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Fluffy**


	5. You'll Be In My Heart

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_A Jarina Song Fanfiction_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own this sosong. All rights belong to their respective owners. **

"James..."

"Jared, please. I only ask this of you."

"She shouldn't have to grow up without you."

James gave a laugh but it quickly turned into a wheeze. "Well she doesn't have much choice, does she?"

"James, I can't."

"She's so young, Jared. She needs you. You know Teague better than anyone. Who else is more qualified to protect my little girl?" He weakly grabbed Jared's hand before continuing. "Please, just protect Mina."

Jared closed his eyes and thought it over.

"Please." He spoke softly.

"Alright, James."

He leaned back into the pillow and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. Jared opened his eyes to see James's hand drop from his and fall to the side of the bed.

Jared cleared the lump in his throat and tousled his hair. "Goodbye, old friend."

He walked out to the nearly empty waiting room and sighed. Immediately, a woman with short brown hair put her daughter down on the seat next to her and ran over to Jared. "How is he?"

"Sara... Oh god, Sara, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes immediately refilled with tears and she pushed him to the side and ran into the room where her husband lay. Jared's and the girl's heads immediately snapped up when a pitiful wail came from the hospital room.

"Why is my mommy crying?"

"Oh. Mina, hey."

"Why is my mommy crying?" She repeated.

He ran a hand through his dark, shaggy hair as he tried to think of a delicate way to explain the situation. But mother of fate, she was six! She wasn't old enough to handle the truth of what happened.

"Mina, I'd make this easier on you if I could... Your father has died." He braced his ears for the heartbreaking cry that would surely come.

"What is dead?" She asked, innocently tilting her head to look at him.

"Dead? It Uh... It means that he's asleep. But forever." He tripped over his words. Such a young child shouldn't HAVE to know the meaning of death.

"Why is he so sleepy?"

"Mina, Mina, Mina... I'm sorry, but he's not coming back." He knelt down to her level.

"But he has to come back. He promised to take me out for ice cream tomorrow." She sniffled as the full depth of the situation began to sink in. She softly cried and rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"Mina, sweetheart, please don't cry. Shh..." He picked her up, stood, and sat cradled her in his arms.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." He sang to her softly and rocked her in his arms. Her little hands clutched his jacket and pulled herself closer to him, burying her face.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." He continued. "This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."

He ran a hand through her soft, brown hair as she began to relax in his arms. "'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always."

Jared glanced down at the soft, brown of her eyes and in that moment, swore he'd do anything he could to protect her. But he knew deep down, the Story would find her and Teague would eventually do something to take him from Mina, after all he couldn't have a Grimm and the Grimoire working against him.

"When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on now and forever more." He held her tightly and wiped away a tear from his eye. Yes, he would protect Mina Grimm no matter what the costs.

"You'll be in my heart. You'll be here in my heart no matter what they say..."

For James.


End file.
